Morning Surprises
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: John Watson finds someone in his apartment he wasn t expecting and that leads to something nobody would have ever expected.


ok so here´s my first attempt on a Sherlock fic. I recently rewatched the Sherlock Holmes Movie with my boyfriend and I was reminded how much I loved Rachel mc Addams as Irene Adler and then I realized I was missing her in the show so I decided to give her a little appearance! ;D  
Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!

* * *

It was a morning like every other one at 221B Bakerstreet when John Watson walked down the stairs from his bedroom to the living room he shared with the great detective Sherlock Holmes.

Or at least that was what he thought.

He thanked God that it was Sunday because he had really needed some sleep after that case they had been on for the past week.

Sherlock wasn´t in, so John didn´t expect anyone to be at the apartment, though he was proved wrong when he passed the kitchen door.

For a moment the doctor thought he might have imagined what he just saw and stopped.

"That´s not…" he began, taking few steps backwards to be able to look into the kitchen again.

No, she was really there.

_But how…and who is that actually?_

Since John was pretty sure that this was not a dream, his mind began to consider all the possible explanations for that woman standing in his kitchen, a mug of coffee in her hands and with nothing on but a white shirt that nearly covered her butt and let a part of her black panties shine through.

A shirt that was so familiar to John because he saw it every day.

_That´s not…that can´t be…_

But it was, even if he didn´t want to believe it. That shirt belonged to Sherlock.

_But…_

John couldn´t help it, a heavy feeling was spreading out across his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable. He couldn´t imagine Sherlock being with anyone and especially he didn´t like the thought of him being with a woman looking as beautiful as this one. Her long dark hair was slightly curled and fell onto her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and some kind of mysterious, underlined by the smile she was giving him. How could someone who just got out of bed look so stunning?

_No wonder he prefers her over me… _John thought and the feeling in his stomach grew heavier.

_Oh god John, stop thinking stuff like that!_ He shook his head slightly. Those were the thoughts he kept to himself, and who usually came to him at night when he lay in his bed alone, having nothing to distract him from them.

Those thoughts he would never write into his blog or even dare to speak about with anyone, because they were stupid and hopeless. Not because Sherlock wasn´t into man, he was, at least that´s what John had figured out, but because Sherlock Holmes was committed to his work. And it was really all that mattered. He might care about John, but not enough to love him. Sometimes he thought he could maybe change that, but that hope never lasted longer than a few hours.

_This is making me sick. I really should…_

"Good Morning there!" John suddenly heard a voice interrupting his thoughts. Oh right, the woman. She was, of course, still standing at the kitchen table, smiling at him elegantly.

_Oh my god did I just stare at her all the time?_

"Hey." He tried a smile and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

_That´s really a great way to start the day… _

"Your lovely landlady Ms. Hudson made me this, because I couldn´t seem to find anything looking at least similar to coffee." The woman pointed at the mug she was holding in her left hand.

"Yeah…I didn´t have time to go to the grocery store yet…" John mumbled.

"Oh it´s fine." She smiled again. "You must be John then, John Watson. Sherlock told me a lot about you."

His heart skipped a beat, just to accelerate to a higher rate then. He had told her about him?

_I wonder what he said…_

"Only good things, of course." The woman replied as if she was capable of reading his mind.

"Really? Uhm…and who are you if I may ask?" He didn´t wanted to know what she was doing here and what her relationship with Sherlock was, he was just being polite.

_Yeah right…_

Ok, maybe that was a lie. There was a huge part of him that wanted to know who that woman was and what the hell she was doing here.

John shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, they weren´t really helping right now. Actually, they never were.

"Oh I´m sorry, did I really forget to introduce myself?" the woman asked and put the mug down onto the table. "My name is Irene, Irene Adler. I´m…a friend of Sherlock."

_At least she didn´t say girlfriend._ Was the first thing that came to John´s mind.

Of course she wasn´t his girlfriend, probably an affair.

_And you certainly don´t introduce yourself with ´Hello my name is Irene Adler and I´m Sherlock Holmes affair´_

This was definitely too much, why did he get out of bed today anyway? It would have saved him a lot of confusion and uncomfortable thoughts if he would have just stayed in.

Well, it was too late now anyway. There she was, Irene Adler, probably one of the most beautiful women John had ever seen, and the one who had what he wanted.

_This really needs to stop!_ he thought, shaking his head slightly.

He needed to get rid of those thoughts, find a way to block them out, especially if that woman was going to visit more often now. Or otherwise his life at Bakerstreet would be a living hell.

Only for a moment he considered to just move out, but that thought was gone as fast as it had appeared in his mind.

He couldn´t leave Bakerstreet. He couldn´t leave Sherlock. He needed this man. He needed him more than anything else in this world. Sherlock made him feel alive and he needed this man around. He was the only one he was capable of trusting after he came back from Afghanistan.

The only one he would give his life for.

_Oh great, just make it even worse._

Being lost in his thoughts John hadn´t realized that Irene had moved out of his sight. As he finally noticed it, he looked around confused.

Where did she go?

_Maybe it was only a dream…_ he considered for a moment but then saw the empty mug on the kitchen table and sighed.

"Well, too good to be true then…" John mumbled as he heard steps and turned around.

The she was again, coming down the stairs, still with that elegant smile on her face.

"Sorry, I was just grabbing my clothes. I´ll be late for work."

She was now fully dressed, although that only included a short skirt, Sherlock´s shirt and a pair of high heels she was just putting on.

"Well it was nice to meet you, John. Would you tell Sherlock to call me? Oh and that he´ll get his shirt back as soon as he finds mine!" Irene said with the sweetest smile that he had ever seen and John could only nod.

"Thanks dear!" and with that she was gone, leaving him standing alone at the apartment.

* * *

John didn´t know for how long he had been standing there, staring at the open door, but he only realized he hadn´t moved when Sherlock came into his sight, hurrying up the stairs.

"Good Morning John." He greeted and rushed past him into the apartment.

The doctor was now finally able to move again and turned around to look at the detective.

"I thought you would never wake up. But then I figured out I´d better give you some sleep after last night so I went to see Lestrade alone when he called me up this morning. There´s a new case going on and Scotland Yard needs my help, our help. You know…" the detective kept talking while he was searching through his things, trying to find something he must have forgotten earlier.

John only stared at him, not really listening to what his friend was talking about.

So he wasn´t going to talk about Irene, fine. But they needed to face this somehow, especially if she was coming to visit more often now.

"Sherlock, I…" but the doctor didn´t make it any further because he didn´t know where to start or what to say. He couldn´t possibly tell Sherlock about his feelings. There was no way he would be able to explain everything the way he wanted it and to get out of this without getting hurt or ruining their friendship.

"What is it, John?" the detective asked, continuing to search through his things but eventually stopped and turned around when he didn´t get an answer.

His friend was still standing in the door, not moving and staring at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked and John didn´t know how to react.

_Of course I´m not… _he thought. _But how am I supposed to explain that?_

"I just…met a friend of yours." He finally said, having a strange déja vu feeling.

"A friend?" Sherlock asked surprised stepping a bit closer to the doctor who instinctively moved back.

"More of a…girlfriend." He corrected himself, voice trembling.

"A girlfriend?" it took Sherlock a second to realize who John was talking about.

"Oh so you´ve met Irene?" he said, a little smile appearing on his face. The doctor, on his side, only nodded.

"Yeah…Sherlock…" he began, shifting from one foot to another. "When…when were you going to tell me about her?"

The detective stared at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Tell you about her?" he then asked.

John just kept staring at him because he didn´t know what to say. So Sherlock never wanted to tell him about her? He wanted to keep her a secret?

_So much for trusting each other and…_ but his thoughts were interrupted by the detective.

"Well there´s not much to tell. Her name is Irene Adler, she´s 32 years old, she works as a…well…"

Now it was John´s turn to interrupt. "No, that wasn´t what I was talking about. When you were going to tell me about…you and her…" he didn´t know how to put that into the right words without hurting himself. He knew that saying out loud would only make it worse.

_But after all, how much worse can it get?_

"Me and her?" Sherlock asked, seeming a little confused right now.

"It´s just…you know…I thought…you said girlfriend's weren´t really your area." John stuttered, still not sure if what he was saying made any sense.

It seemed like it did, because suddenly the confusion vanished from the detective´s face. He took a few steps closer to the doctor who was caught by the deep, grey eyes that were facing him now. Even if he would have tried, he couldn´t move.

"Irene was in London for 2 days and just stayed here for the night." He heard Sherlock say. "And just so you know,_ you_ are my area." And before John realized what the detective had said, something else happened.

The doctor felt something on his cheek, a soft peck, something that was over so quick he couldn´t even react to it. Sherlock was out of the door before John understood what had happened. And he couldn´t believe it. His hand wandered up to his face, stroking over the spot where Sherlock Holmes, the great detective, had just _kissed_ him.

Usually he wouldn´t believe that this had just happened, he would have thought of it as a day dream or something, but the feeling of the kiss that was still lingering on his cheek and his fast heartbeat proved otherwise.

"John, are you coming?" Sherlock´s appeared at the door again. "Lestrade is waiting. And you might want to take that huge grin off of your face because people might think that you´re a psycho or something like that." He tried to be serious but even the great detective Sherlock Holmes needed to realize that he couldn´t control everything.

At least nothing that had to do with John Watson. So he let that little smile appear on his face while he grabbed John´s hand and pulled him out of the apartment.


End file.
